Llámame Ray, Ray Berry
by faberritanalover
Summary: Genderswap!Rachel está dispuesta a ser una estrella de Broadway, pero todo cambia cuando hace un "ritual mágico" para aumentar su estatura. Quinn siente algo por Rachel, pero no puede hacer nada !Es una chica! Pero bueno... ahora que el ritual no salió como esperaba, quizá se de una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi segundo fic en esta página. El primero (Amor por dos), como éste, los voy a terminar. Así me tarde siglos en actualizar, los voy a terminar. A mi me enoja cuando dejan las historias a la mitad y ya no las siguen. Sé lo que es, así que no los haré pasar por eso.

Les agradezco cada Review que le den a la historia. Recuerden que me pueden dejar sugerencias, quejas y todo lo que quieran. Todo será bienvenido y agradecido. Ustedes son los que deciden hasta donde llega la historia. Y bueno… que comience xD Lean :D

* * *

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy. La historia si es mía, repito, los personajes NO.

* * *

"Corre más Cohen-Chang! Si no terminas esa vuelta en menos de 30 segundos harás otras 2!"

La entrenadora Trent gritaba a sus alumnos que se mantenían corriendo.

Clase de atletismo… pésimo eh? Todos estaban de acuerdo en eso. Correr no era de sus actividades favoritas

La pista era enorme y el clima no ayudaba en nada. El sol estaba a plena potencia haciendo que todos transpiraran y casi cayeran en la deshidratación. Pero tenían que terminar. Por más que no pudieran tenían que hacerlo, era eso o dar más vueltas y vaya que no querían dar más vueltas.

"Britt! Esperame!" Gritaba una Santana cansada

A las animadoras las ponían a correr, obvio. Santana era atlética, dar unas cuantas vueltas no era nada para ella. Pero iba por su vuelta 50. No podía más

"Vamos San!, quiero terminar ya!" Animaba Brittany a su novia

"No se quejen y sigan corriendo, casi terminamos" Decía Quinn

Quinn, Santana y Brittany. Te unholy Trinity como las conocían en el instituto. Las chicas más populares. Animadoras y además formaban parte del glee club. Habían tenido sus diferencias pero siempre conseguían resolverlas.

Detrás de ellas se encontraban también trotando Tina Cohen-Chang –Chica asiática que lloraba por… bueno, por casi todo. Novia de Mike Chang- Mercedes Jones –Una chica de color, algo robusta, actitud de diva y obsesión por los toots- y Rachel Berry

Rachel, nacida para ser estrella. Miembro de New Directions, la más talentosa, una voz increíble, actitud de campeona.

Uno pensaría que Rachel con todas sus cualidades, sería una chica muy popular. Pero bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Lo más cercano que Rachel ah estado de la popularidad es cuando salía con el Quarterback del equipo de football y siendo amiga de Quinn.

Era normalmente recibida por un slushie en la cara cada día. Justo cuando creía que se había librado ¡BAM! Ahí está el slushie. Nunca se iba limpia a casa.

Bueno, eso cambiaría alguna vez, cuando todos se den cuenta que ella sería la nueva estrella de Broadway, cuando se encuentren alabándola después de cada obra, ella reiría así como ellos se ríen AHORA de ella.

La forma de vestir de Rachel es algo particular. Consiste de faldas cortas, suéteres de renos, calcetas altas y bueno, todo complementado con su hermoso y cuidado, largo cabello castaño.

* * *

La clase de atletismo había terminado al fin. Las chicas del glee club se encontraban en los vestidores. Eran las únicas ahí, ya que todos habían terminado las vueltas antes que ellas. Hubieran terminado antes, pero Mercedes comenzó a vomitar y se quedaron con ella hasta que pudo terminar las 10 vueltas que le faltaban.

Los vestidores estaban conformados por hileras de taquillas y una banca de madera en medio de cada pasillo.

Quinn,Santana y Brittany estaban en el pasillo del fondo desvistiéndose. Tina, Mercedes y Rachel, dos pasillos antes.

Tenían aún puesto su ropa deportiva. Que consistía en un short negro y una playera roja con la leyenda "McKinley Titans" impresa.

"Y en serio lo hiciste?" –preguntaba Tina a Rachel

Rachel les estaba contando a las chicas, como un día antes había ido a una nueva tienda en el centro comercial en el que vendían cosas para hacer una especie de "rituales mágicos".

La morena había ido a ver solamente, ya que estaba de paso. Estaba comprando bandas para el cabello cuando vio la tienda y entró.

Les decía como la chica que atendía le dijo que vendían un kit para hacer crecer su cuerpo. Rachel era muy bajita, 1.54 más o menos. Así que no pensó nada al momento de comprar lo que le ofrecían. Ya mucho bullying le hacían por su tamaño. Si crecía un poco quizá eso pararía. La morena no escuchaba mucho lo que le decía la señorita después de haber comprado el kit. Estaba demasiado emocionada, no escuchó nada más después de "Crecerás por lo menos 20 centímetros"

"No puedo creer que le creyeras esas pavadas, Berry" – le decía Santana desde el otro pasillo

"Pues tal vez funcione, de hecho eh estado sintiendo mi cuerpo algo extraño" – decía emocionada

"Tal vez vayas a entrar a la pubertad" –se burlaba la latina

"SIIII! " –gritaba Brittany asustando a todas las ahí presentes "MIRA ESTO TINA! EH ROTO MI PROPIO RECORD EN FRUIT NINJA!" –decía la rubia con su celular en mano

"No puede ser! Tengo que comprobarlo! – dijo la chica asiática

Tina y Mercedes se posaron a lado de Brittany para ver si era cierto. Y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron cuando vieron que era verdad.

Todas veían escépticas como Brittany seguía haciendo puntos cortando frutita.

"Rachel! Tienes que ver esto! Debe ser un record mundial!" – le gritaba Mercedes

"Voy en un momento"

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver hacia todos lados (Hasta Brittany, que se pauso el juego para no perder su record)

Estaban confundidas, la voz que respondió no era la voz de Rachel.. era la voz de un chico.

Después de voltear a todos lados saltaron de sorpresa al escuchar la misma voz pero gritando frenéticamente.

La voz venía del pasillo donde se encontraba Rachel.

Así que sin pensarlo todas se acercaron ahí, creyendo que Rachel podía estar en peligro

Una vez llegaron ahí, ya no sólo era una voz gritando, ahora era la voz de un chico combinada con la de las 5 chicas.

"QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ Y QUÉ HAZ HECHO CON RACHEL?!" –gritaba la capitana de las animadoras

Las chicas comenzaron a golpearlo porque este no respondía y seguía gritando

"SOY YO! SOY YO! SOY RACHEL!" –gritaba el chico

Las chicas pararon de golpearlo y fijaron su vista en el chico parado frente a ellas cubriendose con las manos.

"Mierda, si es Berry" – dijo la latina


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonen la tardanza, pero estoy en semanas de examenes y .. bueno... Derecho no es una carrera que requiera poco estudiar u_u Vean el lado amable! Ya vienen vacaciones y no tengo planeado ir a algún lado! Así que… escribir escribir escribir n.n Espero que les agrade este capítulo y ya saben, pueden dejar sugerencias, quejas y mensajes muerte si quieren Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior.

Al comentario que dice que se parece mucho a Cuidado con lo que deseas Fabray, yo leí ese fic, y bueno, al momento de escribir éste, me tomé algunas molestias de revisar bien y evitar que tuviera algo de parecido a ese fic. Lo lamento si estoy fracasando en esa tarea. Cero plagio, intentaré cambiarle lo más que pueda para que no tenga nada similar.

Reviews?

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy. La historia si es mía, repito, los personajes NO.

* * *

Frente a las chicas se encontraba un muchacho moreno, ojos café, cabello largo, castaño y atado en una cola de caballo. Vestía el uniforme deportivo que segundos antes usaba Rachel.

"CÓMO VAS A CREER QUE ES RACHEL?! ES UN CHICO!" – gritó Quinn a Santana a punto de volver a golpear al chico

La rubia no se tragaba eso de que aquel hombre fuera la morena.. RACHEL NO TIENE PENE!- pensaba

"LO JURO! SOY YO!" – gritó el moreno volviendose a tapar del posible siguiente ataque de la capitana de las animadoras

"NO! QUINN!" – la detuvo la latina

"Quinn, detente. Estoy tan segura como Satán de que si es Rachel" – dijo una perpleja Mercedes

"Por qué lo dices?" – dijo Quinn ya más tranquila al ver que el chico no parecía querer hacerles daño y sólo estaba asustado tanto o más que ellas

"Porque tiene la ropa y el cabello de Rachel?" – dijo la chica de color como si fuera obvio

"Pero… pero.. eso no prueba nada" – dijo la rubia

Rachel sólo escuchaba a lo lejos todo lo que las chicas decían, estaba asustada, muy asustada.

¿Cómo rayos puede estar esto pasando? Es decir, hace sólo unos momentos ella tenía pechos… no tan grandes, pero tenía. Quería gritar, correr, HACER ALGO! Pero sabía que con eso no ganaría nada. Tenía que confiar en sus amigas, sabía que ellas podían ayudarla a resolver esto.

Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Tina

"Ok, ahora que sabemos que si es Rachel.. ¿Qué hacemos?" –dijo Tina aún en shock

"Rachel.. Qué..Qué te pasó?" –pregunto Brittany que estaba perpleja como todas las demás

"Yo..no.. no sé!" –estaba visiblemente alterada- "sólo..sólo abrí mi taquilla y… vi..vi mis manos y ¿QUÉ ME PASÓ?!" -comenzó a llorar-

"No! No, Rach. Tranquila. No te alteres. Busquemos ayuda" –La calmaba Mercedes-

"Ayuda de quién Mercedes? Quién va a creer que realmente soy yo?" –decía en sollozos-

"Nosotras lo hicimos. Mr. Schue! Busquemos a Mr. Schue!" – propuso la Latina

* * *

_EMERGENCIA! REUNIÓN EN EL SALÓN DEL CORO!_

Enviaron un mensaje a todos los integrantes del glee club. Entre más ayuda recibieran, mejor.

Al principio Rachel se negó a dejar los vestidores. Estaba asustada y avergonzada. Con su ropa deportiva se podía notar claramente un bulto entre las piernas de ésta.

"Vamos Berry, no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre" – le decía Santana

"No voy a salir de aquí! Qué tal si alguien me ve?" – se encontraba sentada en la banca con su mochila en la entrepierna. Quería alejar la atención de sus amigas que no dejaban de ver.

"Es hora de clase. No hay nadie en los pasillos. Correremos y será menos el riesgo" –decía Quinn

Al final Rachel aceptó.

Salieron de los vestidores y mientras iban escondiendose entre los casilleros de los pasillos. Así como Quinn había predicho, los corredores estaban completamente solos. Todos se encontraban en clase, así que no fue difícil llegar al salón del coro.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Puck, Finn, Artie, Mike, Sam, Kurt y Mr. Schue clavaron la vista en el muchacho que acompañaba a las chicas.

"Y este raro quién rayos es?" –Preguntó Puck

Los demás chicos asintieron, tenían la misma duda.

Santana fue la primera de las mujeres en hablar.

"Sé que quizá no nos crean y piensen que les estamos tomando el pelo – hizo una pausa- pero este chico que ven aquí…. Es Rachel"

El salón estaba en completo silencio hasta que la risa de Puck lo rompió.

"Si, claro! Tendrán que engañarnos con algo más creíble"

"No Puck, en realidad soy Rachel" – habló el moreno con nerviosismo

"Bueno, si en realidad eres Rachel – hablaba Kurt- Dime qué le puse a la mascarilla que usamos ayer? Sólo a "ti" te dije el secreto de mi abuela" – elevaba una ceja mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados

"Usaste jugo de tomate, le agregaste unas cuantas pizcas de sal y una cucharada de guacamole. Lo cual te vuelvo a decir, es repugnante" – hizo gesto de asco-

"OH POR DIOS! RACHEL!" – se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y se acercó a abrazar al moreno- "QUÉ TE PASÓ?" – dijo preocupado mientras se separaba para verlo mejor

"No lo sé, estabamos en los vestidores y así solamente! No sé qué rayos pasó!" – dijo volviendo a llorar

Todos los demás estaban pasmados mientras las chicas abrazaban a Rachel

Mr. Schue que estuvo callado todo ese tiempo simplemente no podía creerlo.

"Emm.. ¿Rachel?" –llamó la atención del muchacho que rápidamente volteó a verlo aún con lagrimas en los ojos- "Toma asiento, trataremos de resolver esto" – dijo tranquilo

"Pero… es que esto no es posible… " – dijo el chico judío-

"Espera!" – dijo Finn haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo – "Si ahora eres hombre… eso me hace gay?" – dijo confundido-

La mayoría de los ahí presentes sólo rodaron los ojos, incluída Rachel

"Mientras platican iré a mi casillero por un pants y una sudadera. No puedo quitar la vista de tu "amigo" – dijo el chico del mohicano poniendose de pie-

Rachel podía sentir como su cara hervía de vergüenza, ya que al terminar la frase Puck, todas las miradas fueron a dar directamente a su entrepierna

"Que tenga gorro por favor! Se ve ridículo con ese cabello" Apoyó Santana

Rachel, que estaba sentada rodeada de todos con la mirada perdida, se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó a la latina refiriéndose a ella como un "el"

No sabía como había pasado todo eso.. no había razón para la cual se transformara en hombre! No había hecho nada fuera de lo común, no hizo un deseo a una estrella, no deseó algo a las 11:11. No hizo nada! Su rutina fue normal, se levantó, hizo ejercicio, se duchó, hizo el estúpido ritual para aumentar su estatura, desayunó… UN MOMENTO!

El moreno se levantó de repente asustando a los demás que se encontraban hablando sobre posibles soluciones para Rachel

"EL RITUAL! EL MALDITO RITUAL!" – dijo alterado-

"Dijiste que era un kit para aumentar tu estatura, no un kit para que te saliera pene" – dijo la capitana de las animadoras

"Eso debió haber sido, algo salió mal! Tengo que ir a esa tienda ahora!"

Estaba a punto de salir cuando vio que Puck entraba con algo de ropa deteniendolo.

"Irás a donde quieras, pero primero ponte esto" – le dijo dandole el pants y la sudadera

* * *

Unos minutos después iban Santana, Quinn, Brittany, "Rachel", Tina, Mercedes y Mr. Schue en la camioneta de Finn mientras que los demás se fueron con Puck.

Rachel iba en medio de todas las chicas que no le quitaban la vista de encima

"Esto es algo incomodo…" dijo después de unos minutos de viaje hacia el centro comercial

"En realidad eres muy guapo, Rach" – dijo Brittany

"Secundo eso" – la apoyó Tina

"Amén!" – Finalizó Mercedes

"De hecho podría invitarte a un trío con Britt y conmigo, tienes un cuerpo de infarto" – dijo la latina- "esos bíceps… ese trasero… cómo alguien puede tener un abdomen y una espalda tan marcada?" – agregó Santana, pareciera que se le hacía agua la boca al describir el nuevo cuerpo de Rachel

"Pues lamento decepcionarlas al decirles que esto no durara mucho, iré hacia esa tienda y le reclamaré a esa vendedora incompetente que gracias a sus estúpidos productos estoy atrapada en un cuerpo con pene y sin pechos… - fue interrumpida por Finn que iba conduciendo-

"Tampoco es que antes fueran tan grandes Rach" – dijo el chico

"No te quejabas mucho de ellos" – dijo enojada- " como iba diciendo, la demandaré si es necesario, eso es negligencia y no lo permitiré, además, el hecho de que no me haya dicho que había efectos secundarios me hace enfadar más!"

"Que seas apuesto no significa que no quiera romperte la cara por hablar tanto" – dijo la latina con veneno

"Hemos llegado" – Dijo Mr. Schue para calmar a la latina

Todos bajaron de la camioneta y vieron a los chicos en la entrada del centro comercial

* * *

Se reunieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde el moreno les decía que estaba la tienda

"ES AQUÍ!" – gritó

"No tienes que gritar, la tienda no va a salir corriendo" – dijo Santana

No perdieron más tiempo y entraron al establecimiento

Detrás del mostrador estaba una chica rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Hola, bienvenidos. ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?" – dijo en tono amistoso y servicial

"Si, puedes ayudarme a recuperar mi cuerpo!" – gritó el moreno casi metiendose del otro lado del mostrador

"Hey! Hey tranquilo!" – lo detuvo Puck

Rachel no podía dejar de incomodarse cada vez que se referían a ella como "un chico"

"Disculpa?" – dijo asustada la chica

"Emm, verás.." – dijo Mr. Schue acercandose a la chica- "Este… "chico" te compró un tipo de "kit" esta semana… pero al parecer te equivocaste" – dijo algo nervioso mientras jugaba con sus manos

" A qué se refiere con que me compró el kit equivocado? Yo no recuerdo haberle vendido nada a el" – dijo confundida

"Es porque vine en otra presentación" – dijo Rachel haciendo una sonrisa sarcastica mientras se soltaba del agarre de Puck y se acercaba al mostrador

"No comprendo.." – respondió la vendedora

"Una chica con falda, sueter horrendo y calcetas casi hasta la cintura" – le dijo la latina a la chica que seguía con cara de aún no entender nada mientras Rachel parecía indignada por la descripción – " te compró un kit para crecer?"

"OOOOH!" – dijo la chica, al parecer ya había entendido porque después de su expresión hizo cara de espanto "AY! DIME QUE NO HICISTE EL RITUAL ESTA SEMANA!" – le dijo al moreno alterada

"Emm… si, lo hice hoy. ¿Por qué?" – dijo confundido

"Te expliqué que el tipo de clima y alineación no era el adecuado para hacer rituales!" – le dijo alterada

"Qué? Te dijo y no hiciste caso?" – le dijo Quinn a Rachel

"Claro que no! Si me lo hubieras dicho jamas lo hubiera hecho!" – protestó

"Claro que te lo dije! Pero parecías tan emocionada que no prestabas atención!"

Todos veían como el moreno discutía con la vendedora. Parecía que estaban viendo un partido de tenis porque su mirada iba de uno a otro

"BIEN! SUFICIENTE!" – gritó Mr Schue captando la atención de ambos- "Ahora que sabemos que el "ritual" es lo que causó esto… necesitamos saber como revertirlo. Hay alguna forma?" – dijo preocupado

"Pues si la hay, es fácil" – dijo la joven vendedora

"PUES DIME COMO!"

"Rach! Tranquila!" – la calmó su profesor

Rachel sólo rodó los ojos

"Como le decía, es fácil. Pero tarda cierto tiempo"

"No, no tenemos cierto tiempo" – dijo la latina molesta

"Pues no depende de mi, fue ella quién hizo mal el ritual" – respondió la chica

Rachel sólo bajó la mirada avergonzada

"Y qué hacemos y cuánto es el tiempo aproximado?" – preguntó Finn

"Pues tiene que hacer de nuevo el ritual agregando esto" – dijo para después acercarse a un estante y darle a Mr Schue una especie de vela – "Sólo se tiene que agregar eso y ya. Pero el tiempo para que funcione no es seguro. Pueden ser días, pueden ser meses… tal vez años…" – dijo casi en un susurro

"nononononono" – comenzaba a decir Rachel cuando Quinn la detuvo

"No tienes de otra Rachel, fue tu culpa y tienes que acatar lo que te dicen. No queremos que esto se ponga peor" – dijo la rubia haciendo recapacitar al moreno

Rachel sólo calló. No diría nada más. Sólo tenía que pensar qué le diría a sus padres.

"Bien… entonces… supongo que si tenemos alguna duda podemos venir contigo?" – preguntó Puck

"Claro, estaré dispuesta a ayudar aunque no haya sido mi culpa"

Rachel volvió a sentir vergüenza.

"Sentimos haberte molestado, nos vemos luego" – se despidió Mr Schue

La chica sólo asintió

Todos salieron del establecimiento y estaban en medio del centro comercial

"Y ahora que?" – preguntó antipatico Rachel

"Bueno, como el tiempo en el que estarás atrapada en ese sexy cuerpo no es seguro… supongo que lo primero será comprarte ropa decente" – dijo la latina

Todos los chicos incluida Rachel se taparon los oídos al escuchar a todas las chicas y a Kurt gritar y saltar ganandose miradas curiosas y desaprobatorias de la gente que pasaban a un lado de ellas

"Se puede saber por qué gritan?" – preguntó Sam

"No es obvio?" – dijo Kurt emocionado

"No.. creo que no" – respondió el rubio

"Será como tener un Ken de carne y hueso al que puedes vestir!" – gritaba Brittany haciendo que las demás volvieran a hacerlo

Rachel sólo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos. Que sus amigas jugaran con ella no estaba en sus planes

El moreno se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando un agarre fuerte lo detuvo

"Oh no. Tú no te vas de aquí." – le dijo Mr Schue- "Las chicas te acompañaran a comprar ropa …" El profesor fue interrumpido por los gritos de las chicas nuevamente, causando que los chicos rieran al ver la cara de espanto que tenía Rachel – " como iba diciendo, las chicas te acompañaran… DESPUES de que los chicos te acompañen a hacerte un corte de cabello" – dijo recalcando el tiempo

"QUÉ?!" – gritó Rachel- "nononono! Es mi cabello! lo cuido más que a mi vida! No dejaré que lo corten!" – dijo para después intentar correr nuevamente

Todos los chicos de New Directions lo detuvieron y casi arrastraron hasta la peluquería

"No! Nooooooo!" – gritaba el moreno mientras todos los demás lo sostenían en el asiento del local mientras el encargado de cortar el cabello lo miraba extraño

"Tienes que deshacerte de eso dude! Te ves ridículo" – le dijo Finn

Esas palabras hicieron que Rachel dejara de forcejear y se concentrara en la nada

Acaso Finn la había llamado "dude"?

Todos aprovecharon el momento de reflexión de Rachel para indicarle todo al peluquero y que comenzara con su trabajo

Durante todo el proceso, las chicas no paraban de reír. Los berrinches de Rachel casi siempre eran divertidos. Si, casi siempre, a veces eran estresantes.

El cabello de Rachel había quedado algo "al estilo Joe Jonas" según las chicas

* * *

Cuando salieron de la peluquería, todos los chicos parecían estar muy celosos.

Las chicas iban abrazando a Rachel mientras éste tenía cara de enojado. No era cualquier cosa por la que se haya enojado… ERA SU CABELLO! SU PRECIADO CABELLO!

El moreno iba con los brazos cruzados y el labio inferior sobresaliendo

"Vamos Rach, no te enojes. Te ves muy guapo" – le decía Brittany

"No" – respondió Rachel secamente

"En serio… de hecho me atrevo a decir que te ves demasiado sexy" – dijo Quinn con una voz seductora

"Ehh… gracias?" – dijo el moreno tragando saliva por el tono que usó Quinn con él

"Mr Schue" – llamó Santana la atención de su profesor – "Iremos por la ropa para Rach, pero bueno.. somos chicas, así que… esto llevará mucho tiempo"

"Qué quieren decir?" – preguntó Mr Schue confundido

"Que pueden irse, nosotras nos encargamos desde aquí. Lo llevaremos a casa" – respondió la latina

"Yo también me quedo, son cuestiones de moda, tengo que estar presente" – dijo Kurt

"Está bien… pero no lo sé, no quieres que hable con tus padres?" – le dijo preocupado

"No"- lo cortó Rachel –" Yo hablaré con ellos" – finalizó

"Bien… entonces, esperaré cualquier noticia, de acuerdo? Vámonos chicos" – llamó el maestro a sus alumnos varones

Una vez se fueron, las chicas entraron a Pull&amp;Bear

"Pruebate esto" – le dijo Kurt dándole una playera verde oscuro y unos jeans negros

Rachel sólo rodó los ojos, tomó la ropa que le ofrecía su amigo y se metió al vestidor

Salió después de unos minutos y se sorprendió al ver a todas las chicas y a Kurt que estaban sentados en unos asientos frente al probador, totalmente callados

"Qué?" – preguntó

"Eres un Dios sexy…." – dijo Mercedes ganandose asentimientos de cabeza de todos

El moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" – dijeron todas

"Eres tan jodidamente adorable, podría comerte" – dijo Santana

"No me siento cómoda haciendo esto…" – dijo rascandose la nuca

"Bien, entonces quédate con eso y pondremos un montón de cosas en el mostrador" – dijo Kurt

Dicho eso, todas corrieron por la tienda a buscar ropa que les gustaría ver vistiendo a Rachel

Todas excepto Quinn, que se acercó a Rachel que se veía visiblemente incomoda

"Ven" – le dijo la rubia para seguidamente tomar su mano y guiarlo a los asientos en donde ambos se sentaron- "Te sientes bien?" – le preguntó-

"Cómo me voy a sentir bien? Soy un chico, no sé nada y.." – suspiró – "No sé como van a reaccionar mis papás" – se veía triste-

"Todo estará bien Rach, estaré a tu lado apoyandote, si?" – le dijo acariciando su mejilla-

Quinn no sabía que le pasaba… al ver a Rachel tan vulnerable le atraía, quería estar ahí para ella.

Algo que deben saber, es que Quinn lleva enamorada de Rachel desde siempre. Aunque al principio nadie creería eso, ya que la rubia animadora se la pasaba torturando a Rachel. Pero según Quinn lo veía, eso haría que Rachel le pusiera atención. No importaba si habían empezado con el pie izquierdo. Ahora eran.. "amigas?", bueno, parece. Quinn nunca se atrevió a decirle nada a la morena ya que a) no sabía si sentía lo mismo por ella b) estaba saliendo con su ex novio y c) era una chica …un segundo… era? La rubia podía casi sentir como un foco se encendía sobre su cabeza

Rachel no era más una chica. Ahora era un hombre… un hombre guapo, sexy y tierno. Es muy difícil encontrar a alguien así en estos tiempos.

"Oye Rach…" – llamó la atención del chico que veía alterado como sus amigas y su amigo corrían por la atienda tomando ropa de todos lados-

"Si, Quinn?" – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia

"Emm.. yo… " – no sabía muy bien que decir – "No crees que ahora que eres un chico.. bueno.. es algo extraño llamarte Rachel?"

El moreno asintió. Era verdad, no lo había pensado

"Si.. supongo." – aceptó – "Qué nombre sugieres?" – le preguntó-

"Tu nombre es hermoso" –dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada por lo que había dicho, pero volvió a subir la cabeza ya que al parecer las palabras no habían tenido efecto en Rachel- "Así que no deberíamos modificarlo mucho. ¿Qué te parece algo sencillo como… Ray?- propuso

"Mmmm Ray Berry?" – pensó un poco- "Si, me gusta" – sonrió-

"Entonces Ray será" – dijo devolviendole la sonrisa

Estaban teniendo un intercambio de miradas que a Quinn parecía tenerla en completo shock. Y es que los ojos de "Ray" eran igual de bellos que los de Rachel, eso no había cambiado nada.

Podía seguir mirandolos si no hubiera sido por Kurt que llegó junto con las chicas con un cargamento de bolsas

"Listo chicos!" – dijo emocionado- "Podemos ir a tu casa a dejar todo esto Rach" – le sonrió –

"Si.. claro." – Dijo el moreno algo incomodo por la interrupción que habían hecho en un momento algo privado con Quinn – " Vamos.. pero Kurt, chicas. Les pediré un favor" – dijo poniendose de pie

"Seguro, qué pasa?" – dijo Kurt

"No me digan Rachel mientras esté así" – dijo señalandose

"Entonces cómo quieres que te llamemos?" – preguntó Brittany

"Llámame Ray, Ray Berry"


	3. AVISO

Estaba incomunicada, regres hace poco de un pa s que bueno... no ten a internet, as de f cil ._.

lo siento mucho, no se preocupen, esta semana publico el siguiente cap tulo, yo les promet que no lo iba a dejar y as ser . Gracias por los que siguen ah 


	4. Chapter 3

**Lo sé, lo sé… me tardé mucho y no tengo excusa para ello. Ya no los hago esperar y como tengo ya BASTANTE tiempo libre, trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda no sólo en esta historia, sino también en "Amor por dos" y subiré el primer capítulo de una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo.**

**Espero y el tiempo de espera para cada actualización no pase de la semana. Quiero hacerles saber que ninguna de mis historias se quedara incompleta.**

**N/A: En este capítulo no hay mucho Faberry, es más como un capítulo relleno para que vean como se toman las cosas en la casa de los Berry. En el siguiente capítulo ya vendrá todo el fluff y si... la "cachondes" de las chicas por Ray. (Ni Santana se salva de no sentir nada por el cuerpo del moreno, eh?**

**En el capítulo pasado puse "papás" en cuanto me refería a los progenitores de Rachel, pero voy a introducir en la historia a Shelby y a David Martínez (personaje de Ricky Martin) como sus padres.**

**Lean mi otra nota del final, por favor.**

**Reviews?**

**Sin más… aquí está:**

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Son de Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Las chicas, Kurt y Ray iban caminando aún por el centro comercial

\- ¿Qué crees que digan tus padres? – preguntó Santana

\- El chico suspiró- No lo sé, pero lo más probable es que al principio no me crean. Después mi papá se emocionará porque siempre quiso tener un chico – hizo una mueca- y bueno, mi mamá supongo querrá no sé, probar mi voz o algo así.

David y Shelby Berry, los padres de Rachel, bueno, ahora padres de Ray. Ambos eran maestros en Carmel, Shelby era maestra de historia y David de español.

Además, la madre de Rachel daba clases privadas de canto e interpretación. De ahí el talento de la morena.

\- ¿ y qué harás después de que te crean? – preguntó esta vez Tina

-No creo que tu habitación sea apta para un chico. Te verías muy gay – dijo Santana

-¡Hey! ¿qué tiene de malo ser gay? – dijo Kurt dolido

\- No tiene nada de malo, pero sería un desperdicio – respondió la latina

Ray sólo atinó a ruborizarse

-¡Esos anteojos! – gritó Mercedes- tienes que tenerlos

La chica robusta señaló una tienda Ray Ban

-Si entran ustedes sería genial – dijo Ray – no sé si notan que yo estoy cargando todas las bolsas – torció la boca

-Tú eres el chico aquí, se supone que tú debes cargarlas – le dijo Brittany

-¡Pero Kurt también es chico! – reclamó

-Pero me acabo de hacer manicure – rodó los ojos el chico como si estuviera irritado

Ray sólo resopló

-Entonces entremos – apuró Mercedes-

-Nosotros los esperamos aquí – dijo Quinn señalandose a ella y a Ray

-Bien, no tardamos – respondió la latina

-¿Quieres sentarte? – le preguntó el moreno a la rubia señalando una banca

Asintió

Se sentaron e inmediatamente la rubia lo abordó

-Creo que eres muy guapo como chico-

-¡oh! Gracias – dijo con voz grave – eso quiere decir que como chica soy fea – asintió ofendido

-Yo nunca dije eso – frunció el ceño

-Pero lo piensas – no daba el brazo a torcer

-De hecho creo que eres AÚN MÁS bonita como chica –

-¿En serio? ¿eso crees? – le preguntó incrédulo

-Claro que lo creo – sonrió

-Siempre me has parecido muy bonita –le dijo el moreno ruborizándose

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces- se sonrojó igual que éste

A Rachel le había espantado una vez que habló con sus padres del por qué creía que quizá era bisexual, todo apuntaba a Quinn. La morena no podía evitar sentir cosas cuando se trataba de la rubia pero nunca le dijo nada debido a que creía que Quinn la odiaba. Cuando se hicieron amigas lo vio aún más difícil. ¿cómo decirle a tu amiga que te gusta? Además, era seguro que Quinn no era ni gay ni bisexual. Pero ahora una idea comenzaba a rondar su mente.

-Necesito una pantalla- dijo de la nada

-¿eh? – la rubia lo miró confundida

-Soy guapo ¿no? – preguntó impaciente

-Que modestia, pero si, eres guapo – no entendía lo que el moreno quería decir

-¿Qué tal si alguna chica se me acerca? – hizo cara de preocupación – ayúdame- le dijo sin más

-¿Ayudarte? ¿cómo? – no, no tenía pista

-Sé mi novia - ¿cómo tuvo las agallas para decirlo? No sabía-

-¿Quieres que… tú quieres que yo… que yo sea tu novia? –

-Si, es perfecto – si Quinn aceptaba sería la mujer… el hombre más feliz – Nadie se metería con la líder de las animadoras, es genial. Di que si, por favor - le rogó

Quinn no tenía planeado decirle que no. Sería un sueño

-Claro, lo haremos- le sonrió y Ray la abrazó.

Después del abrazo se miraron a los ojos y Quinn preguntó:

-¿Nos besaremos y esas cosas? – "_que diga que si, que diga que si"_

-Bueno emm…-_di algo! Di algo!_– Tal vez así parecerá más real- _"besaré a Quinn Fabray, besaré a Quinn Fabray"_

-Bien. Hecho entonces- le sonrió

Ray estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la voz de Santana lo interrumpió.

-Consigan una habitación – les dijo con pizca de asco mientras se acercaba tomada de la mano con Brittany

-¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó el moreno

Mercedes, quien estaba revisando la bolsa con las letras "Ray Ban" en ellas respondió por la latina

-Estaban teniendo sexo visual- dijo aún revolviendo las cosas

Quinn volteó a ver a Ray algo sonrojada y el chico judío abría y cerraba la boca como si de un pez se tratase hasta que la rubia hizo un intento por sacarlos de ese momento incomodo

-Estabamos practicando- dijo sin más

-¿Practicando para que? – preguntó Kurt con los ojos entrecerrados

Ray se aclaró la garganta y agradeció internamente a la animadora

-Bueno.. eh.. umm..- se trababa con las palabras- Le eh pedido a Quinn que sea mi novia – dijo bajando la mirada

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron todas en unisono-

-Ya era hora!- dijo Tina

-¡Creí que nunca pasaría! – se emocionaba Mercedes

-¿Tuviste que esperar a ser un chico? – le recriminaba Santana

Quinn y Ray estaban confundidos

-Esperen, esperen. – trataba de callarlas- ¿Qué están diciendo?

-Como si no nos hubieramos dado cuenta de la tensión sexual que ha habido entre ustedes todos estos años – resopló Kurt

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos ¿tan obvia era? ¿Rachel lo había notado?

-¿Qué? ¡NO! – interfirió Ray. – Sólo fingiremos que salimos para poder evitar a la población femenina de la escuela

Las chicas (y Kurt) lo vieron como si hubiera dicho la cosa más tonta del mundo.

_¿Tan obvia soy?_ Se preguntaba la morena

-Si, claro. – le restó importancia Santana

-No importa, sólo llevenme a mi casa- dijo el judío ya cansado

* * *

Después de que las chicas y Kurt salieron del centro comercial se sorprendieron al ver a Finn en el estacionamiento.

-Finn, ¿qué haces aquí? - le preguntó su hermanastro

Las chicas y Ray caminaban detrás de Kurt

-Mr. Schue dijo que los esperara ya que ninguna traía su auto. ¡Tengo más de dos horas esperando! ¿por qué tardaron tanto? - les respondió el chico alto irritado

-¡Hey! vestir a un Ken de verdad no es sencillo - le respondió Mercedes

-Bien, como sea. Apurense, tengo una cita de Call Of Duty con Puck - dijo Finn para seguidamente dirigirse a su auto

\- Woow, eso sonó tan gay - se burlaba la latina

-¿Por qué siempre usas la palabra "gay" para insultar? Tú también eres gay - preguntó confundida Tina

-Si, pero ellos suenan como gays ñoños - obvio ¿no?

Subieron todos a bordo de la camioneta de Finn y éste dio marcha

Ni siquiera habían salido del estacionamiento cuando Brittany habló

-Ray, y ya que eres chico ¿Te seguirán gustando los hombres? ¿Eres unicornio? -

Ray se quedó pensativo. La única mujer que alguna vez le había atraído era Quinn, su novia, mientras todo esto sucedía... ¿sería un hombre homosexual? No. Definitivamente el sexo entre dos hombres no era algo que ella estuviera buscando.

-No Britt. Prefiero no pensar en relaciones mientras esté en este cuerpo-

Nadie notó la cara de desilusión de cierta rubia.

* * *

20 minutos más tarde y Ray estaba estacionando en la acera en frente de su casa.

Una linda residencia, grande, fachada de bonitos ladrillos cafés y cochera para 4 autos.

Ray notó que los rociadores en el jardín delantero (el cual su madre cuidaba demasiado) estaban encendidos. Señal de que sus padres estaban en casa.

No quiso arriesgarse y llevar su auto directo a la cochera en caso de que estuvieran esperando por el. No imaginaría la cara de sus padres al ver a un chico saliendo de su auto.

Bajó lentamente dejando las bolsas con ropa en el asiento trasero y se dirigió a la puerta de en frente.

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Pero tenia que hacerlo. 2..3..4... 5 minutos y no tenía otra opción.

Oprimió el timbre y esperó.

No más de 15 segundos más tarde, su madre, Shelby, apareció en la puerta.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - le preguntó al moreno delante de ella. Se le hacía algo familiar

Ray estaba nervioso, de pronto no sabía que decir, sólo observaba a su madre mientras sus ojos la miraban con terror

-Yo.. yo.. emm..humm...

-Cariño ¿quién es? - se escuchó una voz detrás de Shelby

-Mira, si esto es alguna clase de broma... - comenzó a decir la mujer

-Hey tú, ¿ocurre algo? ¿tienes algún problema? - le preguntó David, el padre de Rachel

De pronto Ray vio la actitud amenazante de su padre y salió de su trance

-¡No! ¡no! Yo sólo.. umm.. me gustaría hablar con ustedes. Es sobre Rachel - dijo como último recurso

Shelby y David se miraron preocupados y se dirigieron de nuevo al chico delante de ellos

-¿Rachel? !¿ella está bien?¡ ¡¿dónde está mi bebé?! - Preguntó Shelby aterrada de que algo pudiera pasarle a su única hija

Ray estaba a punto de responder cuando de pronto sintió que todo su cuerpo se levantaba violentamente

-Me vas a decir ahora mismo dónde está mi hija y por qué su auto está estacionado en frente si ella aún no está en casa - le dijo David mientras sus puños sostenían a Ray por el cuello de su camisa

-Yo.. yo.. les diré! por favor, sólo dejenme explicarles! - decía asustado

David tomó a Ray y lo metió casi a rastras. Shelby detrás de ellos.

Su padre lo posó aún más violentamente sobre el sofá de la sala de estar y comenzó a presionarlo una vez más.

-Ahora mismo me dices qué ocurre con Rachel. Y antes de que me digas, quiero que sepas y estés en completa sintonía conmigo, muchacho. Si le haz hecho algo a mi niña,no dudes en ningún momento de que te haré trizas - le dijo en un tono de voz amenazador que Rachel jamás había escuchado

Sólo atinó a pasar saliva pesadamente antes de responder

-Sé que quizá no me van a creer, que van a creer que estoy... loco, pero lo que les voy a decir es totalmente cierto y se los puedo demostrar de la manera que quieran - dijo tratando de calmarlos

-David - dijo Shelby para seguidamente tomar el brazo de su marido y guiarlos para sentarse en el sofá en frente del moreno

Ray suspiró. Al menos su madre no había perdido la cabeza como su padre.

-Bien, habla. Te escuchamos - habló el moreno más grande

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos hasta que...

-Soy Rachel - soltó

Shelby y David estaban a punto de hablar, reírse, burlarse, lo que fuera, pero Ray los detuvo

\- Sé que es extraño, pero se los juro. Soy Rachel - comenzó con su balbuceo- Fui ayer al centro comercial, como les dije que haría, compré este ritual para aumentar mi estatura... ¿lo recuerdas mamá? ¿recuerdas que te burlaste de mi? - No le dio tiempo a asentir cuando siguió con su explicación- Lo hice, lo probé, pero al parecer no seguí las instrucciones de la vendedora. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en los vestidores de la escuela cuando vi que era.. que era.. esto - se señaló

Los adultos estaban totalmente callados

Ray estaba nervioso. ¿le creerían?

-¿Qué acabas de decir? - le preguntó David entrecerrando los ojos

-Justo lo que oyeron. Se los puedo demostrar de cualquier forma - dijo Ray desesperado

-¿Dónde nos escondíamos para comer los dulce que Shelby no quería que comiera Rachel? -

-¿Qué? - dijo Shelby volteando a ver a su marido

-En el ático. Debajo del estante donde están los juegos de mesa que dejamos de jugar porque ustedes decían que yo siempre hacía trampa. También escondías los chocolates que mamá me prohibió cuando el médico dijo que me causaban una gran hiperactividad en el armario de servicio. A lado de tus puros - dijo Ray casi sin respirar

-¿Aún sigues fumando esos puros asquerosos? - le recriminó Shelby a David

-No tenías porque enterarte así, sólo Rachel y yo lo sabíamos - dijo el hombre defensivamente.

De pronto todo parecía encajar. Los mayores voltearon a ver lentamente al chico que se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro frente de ellos

-¿Dónde compro el pastel que él - señaló a David- cree que yo cocino? - dijo Shelby

-¿Qué? ¿No lo horneas tú? -

-Por favor papá, mamá no prepara ni ensalada - rodó los ojos- Lo compras en la tienda del gran pastel. La que está a 3 cuadras del Lima Bean, ya que crees que el que está en el centro comercial no es tan bueno como el de la señora Tomson -

Shelby y David comenzaron a inspeccionar al joven delante de ellos muy lentamente. Y fue cuando no les quedó duda. Ese chico, ese joven, era su Rachel.

Sus facciones eran prácticamente las mismas. Sus ojos, su nariz. Sus gestos.

-¡Oh por Dios! - gritó Shelby y se puso de pie.

Ray casi sentía como se le salía todo el aire cuando su madre lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tú! - tenía lagrimas en los ojos

-Mamá, no llores. La chica de la tienda dijo que tal vez el ritual para volver a ser yo funcione - trató de calmarla

-¿Tal vez? - bueno. Quizá no la había calmado

\- Bueno.. emm.. dígamos que hice el ritual en el peor momento y el tiempo que estaré así es inseguro. Pero no te preocupes. Las chicas y Kurt me acompañaron a comprar algo de ropa y cosas que me servirán mientras esté así-

-No importa bebé. - le dijo tratando de calmarse y limpiandose las lagrimas que aún caían por su rostro - Encontraremos una solución y todo estará bien- le dio un beso en la frente y volteó a ver a su marido que estaba totalmente callado

-Papá.. ¿estás bien? - le dijo preocupado

-David, ¿qué ocurre? ¿No piensas apoyar a... nuestro hijo? - Wow, esas palabras se sentían raras

Ray se movió incomodo, aún no se acostumbraba a que se refirieran a el en masculino

Shelby y Ray estaban nerviosos cuando David se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Más por sorpresa los tomó cuando Ray se vio atrapado entre los brazos de su padre sin poder respirar

-¡Siempre quise tener un varón! - Gritó emocionado

Shelby rodó los ojos.

* * *

**Es algo corto, pero es una forma de que sepan que no dejaré la historia hasta que esté terminada.**

**Lo cual... no tengo idea de cuando terminará. Ya saben, ustedes deciden hasta donde llega.**

**Tiempo libre= escribir, escribir, escribir.**

**Reviews= Más escribir, escribir, escribir xD**

**Cualqueir pregunta que tengan haganmela saber. Actualizaré minímo 1 una vez por semana.**

**La otra historia que tengo en mente es como muchas que ya eh leído pero no hay suficientes en español = Rachel, Santana y Puck como hermanos y Shelby como su madre. ¿Qué dicen?**

**Reviews son muy apreciados. Muchas gracias**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nunca había respondido Reviews, es nuevo esto así que...**

**SakuraC319 : Trato de no desaparecerme tanto :( . Ray nos tiene muchas, muchas situaciones divertidas. Y bueno, después de ver varios fan arts, no puedo imaginarme a un mejor Ray Berry que a Andrew Garfield. Es guapo, sexy y tierno xD en mi opinión. Claro que tú te lo puedes imaginar como quieras :3**

**raquesofi : Esta es una actualización rápida, para que vean que cumpliré con lo de actualizar más seguido así que no es muy largo el capítulo pero en algún futuro te aseguro que veremos a una muerta de celos Quinn :D**

**charlieDi : Sip. Rachel volverá a ser mujer :)**

**ladydiyleamichele : El próximo capítulo será el cuadruple de este y Faberry Heaven. Lo prometo :D**

**Ed : Gracias, ya tengo preparada una lista de ideas para la nueva historia :D Actualización de Amor Por Dos mañana y en lo de genderswap Quinn.. mm no sabría como por qué motivo tendría que pasar eso.. ideas?**

**Nuevo capítulo... cortito pero otro asegurado para el miércoles a más tardar. Mañana actualización de Amor Por Dos y sobre la nueva historia... sólo falta desarrollarla. Como les dije, creo que ya tengo tiempo de sobra y no será problema llevar las 3. Una vez más les repito que ninguna de mis historias se quedara incompleta. **

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

**Reviews?**

* * *

Ray estaba nervioso. Más nervioso que nunca en su vida.

Tenía que estar listo y desayunando en unos minutos para irse a la escuela y la simple idea le aterrorizaba.

Se levantó después de unos minutos de contemplación y se dirigió al baño.

No había tenido que orinar todo el día anterior y ahora ya era imposible evitarlo.

Con asco y desesperación sacó su miembro y tratando de no mirarlo lo tomó con ambas manos e hizo lo inevitable.

Una vez que terminó, se dirigió a la regadera a comenzar su ducha.

No fue más sencillo que orinar.

Su padre le había explicado el día de ayer cómo lavar sus partes privadas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo,

Salió del baño con sólo una toalla amarrada en la cintura y ya en su habitación se dirigió al closet.

Después de ver toda la ropa que tenía y pensando que quizá hubiera sido mejor si él la hubiera escogido, tomó unos jeans negros ajustados, una playera gris y sus converse negros.

Esa ropa no era totalmente de su agrado, quizá en alguna tienda vendían suéteres como los que normalmente usaba en su forma femenina.

Mmmm tendría que preguntarle a su madre.

Bajó al comedor y se encontró con Shelby y David

-Hola amor- lo saludo Shelby con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola mamá, hola papá-

Se dirigió a sentarse a lado de su padre y comenzó su desayuno.

David estaba felíz, de lo más felíz que cualquier padre pudiera estar. Era como si le acabaran de decir que su esposa había dado a luz a un hombrecito.

No lo malinterpreten, el ama a Rachel, niña, femenina y con todos sus problemas de chicas. Es sólo que ahora sentía que podía tener más cosas en común con él y no con Shelby.

A la hora de problemas de chicas, Shelby era a quién llamar… ¡Ahora el también podía ayudar!

-Y bien…- comenzó David- ¿Conquistarás chicas ahora que eres todo un hombre? – le decía divertido

Ray rodó los ojos y un pequeño rubor tomaba lugar en sus mejillas

-En realidad no. Todo lo contrario.- respondió- Intento evitar esos problemas, así que le pedí a Quinn que fuera mi pantalla para alejar a cualquier fémina.

Desde que la amistad de Rachel con Quinn fuera oficial, la rubia había visitado demasiadas veces la casa de la morena. Tenía una buena relación con Shelby y David.

Claro, el hecho de que ellos supieran que su hija estaba muerta por la porrista ayudaba un poco… algunas veces. Otras le tiraban indirectas a la rubia para que captara que su hija estaba sobre ruedas por ella.

Sólo que ésta parecía no captarlas.

-Oh! ¿en serio? – decía Shelby con su tenedor a medio camino- ¿Y ella aceptó? ¿Así de fácil?

-Si, en realidad fue de lo más sencillo – sonreía Ray al recordar a Quinn- Somos algo así como novios falsos

-Bueno, quizá si la acortejas bien, podrían ser novios reales – aconsejaba David-

-Quizá… - pensaba Ray-

-Además, ahora eres un chico. Sería más fácil para ti y para ella salir sin los prejuicios de la gente- agregaba Shelby-

-Tienen razón… lo tomaré en cuenta, mientras tanto. Me voy a la escuela-

Ray se levantó de la mesa y tomó su mochila que estaba en un sillón de la sala de estar.

-¡Cariño! – Lo llamó Shelby – Tu padre ya llenó la papelería y todo está listo en la oficina de Figgins.-

-Sólo preséntate y será todo.- Dijo David- Estás registrado como Raymund Berry, hermano de Rachel Berry-

-¿Y si preguntan que dónde estoy? -

-Dijimos que estás en un campamento para jóvenes actores en New York – le informó su madre- Tienes un alto promedio, no te afectará en nada. Además no sabemos el tiempo en el que serás Ray, así que tú sólo diviértete ¿si? – le besó la frente-

-Ok – suspiró- Nos vemos en la tarde-

* * *

Ray subió al thunderbird 67 rojo de su padre y se dirigió a McKinley High.

Ya había hablado con David acerca de usar su auto para la escuela, ambos acordaron que sería lo mejor ya que un hombre en un mini cooper amarillo no era lo más varonil.

El tomaría el thunderbird y su padre el neon.

No dejaba de mover los dedos nerviosamente en el volante, este era… había llegado el momento…

Se estacionó en su lugar de estacionamiento habitual y bajó del auto.

Lo primero que notó fue la mirada de todas.. _**ABSOLUTAMENTE TODAS** _las chicas del estacionamiento.

Lo segundo fue la mirada de todos… _**ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS**_ los chicos en el estacionamiento.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y procedió a dirigirse a la entrada principal.

Casi había llegado, casi lo conseguía hasta que una chica (porrista, claro) se había posado en frente de el.

Jenna Marshall… oh como odiaba a esa perra.

Después de que se acostumbrara un poco a que la gente no la tratara tan mal (excepto por los slushies) llegó Jenna Marshall.

Una porrista de último año que odiaba a todo el glee club, casi por igual pero parecía que odiaba aún más a Rachel.

Había hecho los últimos meses un infierno para ella.

Y ahora estaba aquí, parada frente a ella… el.

-Hola guapo. ¿Eres nuevo? – le dijo Jenna revisandolo de arriba abajo-

_Dulce Venganza_ –

-Hola, si. Soy nuevo – Dijo con su mejor sonrisa-

-¿Te gustaría que te muestre la escuela? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le tocaba el brazo

Ray desvió su mirada del brazo que la perra mhm Jenna estaba acariciando a la figura de una bella rubia detrás de las chicas que acompañaban a la porrista de último año.

_Bingo_

-Mi nombre es Ray, Ray Berry. Y no, no te preocupes. No necesito que me muestres la escuela – dijo aún con su sonrisa plasmada

Jenna parecía haber tocado fuego ya que soltó rápidamente el brazo del chico

-¿Berry? ¿Cómo… Rachel Berry? – La tipa tenía cara de no poderlo creer

-Si. Es mi hermana. ¿Tienes algún problema?-

-No, claro que no. – La sonrisa volvía a su rostro- No importa que tan… especial - _perdedora_ – una de las animadoras dijo entre tosidos- sea tu hermana. Tal vez podríamos salir alguna vez –

_Oh perra. Claro que tienes un problema_

-Emm me gustaría pero no- La sonrisa de Jenna desapareció – No creo que le agrade mucho la idea a mi novia –

-¿Tienes novia? ¿Quién? – preguntó enojada

Justo en ese momento apareció Quinn y tomó el brazo derecho de Ray

-Hola Jenna. ¿Ya conociste a mi novio? – dijo Quinn en tono burlón

Y lo que siguió nadie lo vio venir, ni siquiera Ray.

En un momento estaba pensando en venganza, en destrozar el autoestima de la chica que la había torturado en parte de su estancia en la preparatoria, y al siguiente… estaba besando a Quinn Fabray.

Jamás creyó que ese momento llegaría, era el mejor sentimiento del mundo.

Una orquesta tocaba y lanzaba bastones al aire en su interior. Era todo un desfile.

Ella, Rachel Berry, en el cuerpo de un hombre (muy apuesto por cierto) había besado a Quinn Fabray. La mujer de sus sueños.

¿Acaso la vida no es bella?

Salió de su trance en el momento en que los labios de Quinn se separaron de los suyos.

-¿Tú eres su novia? – dijo Jenna casi sin poderlo creer al igual que sus secuaces y todo el estacionamiento que había presenciado el momento.

No sólo habían escuchado que era un chico nuevo (una vez más, muy guapo), sino que también habían escuchado que era hermano de Rachel Berry "resident loser" de la escuela y ahora… ¿novio de Quinn Fabray? Vaya, este chico las tenía todas para ser popular.

-Si, lo soy. Así que espero que tú y todas se alejen de el. ¿entendido? – no se hizo esperar su tan famoso levante de ceja

Las demás chicas sólo asintieron. No era bueno meterse con la líder de las animadoras.

Cuando Ray salió de su trance, no había notado que Quinn no llegó sola. A su lado estaban, como siempre, Brittany y Santana.

-Se lució ¿no es así Berry? – Le preguntaba Santana con una cara de felicidad indescriptible

Poner perras en su lugar era su deporte favorito

-Emmm – se aclaró la garganta- si.. fenomenal haha – reía nerviosamente- Gracias Quinn

Quinn tenía un conflicto interno parecido al de Ray.

_¡No podía creer que realmente la/lo había besado!_

Era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Lo del beso fue repentino, Santana lo sugirió en el momento que escuchó que la gente comenzaba a rumorear sobre la llegada de un sexy chico nuevo.

La latina no tuvo duda alguna de que se referían a Ray /antes enana Berry.

Ella era una lesbiana 100% segura. Pero tenía que admitir que Ray hacía que sus lady parts se encendieran.

-Lo dije todo el día de ayer y toda esta mañana, pero lo volveré a repetir.. eres el hombre más guapo que eh visto – lo piropeó Brittany -

Caminaban Brittany y Santana tomadas de los meñiques mientras que Quinn y Ray (sin siquiera percatarse) iban tomados de la mano caminando por el pasillo.

-Brittany, basta – se tapaba la cara con su mano libre- ¿Siempre harán que me sonroje? – dijo con un notable puchero en sus labios

-Sip. Me encantas cuando te sonrojas- respondió la rubia de ojos azules-

Ray suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia Quinn.

-Gracias por lo de allá afuera- le decía un poco bajo para que las otras chicas que platicaban de Dios sabe que no escucharan

Era el turno de Quinn para sonrojarse

-No fue nada. Es el trato ¿no? Yo te las espanto haha – esa risita nerviosa.-

-El.. mjjm – se aclaro la garganta- el beso fue una buena técnica-

Quinn bajó la mirada y después volteó a verlo directo a los ojos

-Si, bueno… nada dice mejor "este hombre es mío" que un beso ¿cierto?

-Cierto- Ray sonrió

-Bueno tórtolos, creo que su tiempo hasta la hora del almuerzo terminó. Tenemos clase Q- les recordó la latina

-Es verdad. Tengo que ir por mi horario y código de casillero – dijo Ray

-¿Te veo en el almuerzo? – le preguntó la porrista líder

-Claro. Yo te busco-

Y con eso se dirigió a la oficina de Figgins.

Creyó que sería más complicado pero al parecer a nadie de los directivos les sorprendió que Rachel Berry tuviera un hermano del que nadie había escuchado jamás.

Y por las fechas y edad… al parecer eran gemelos. ¿What?

Su papá necesitaba unas clases de falsificación urgentes.

Ray entró a su primera clase. Español.

Cuando tocó la puerta y todas las miradas estaban en él no notó que Mr Schue le estaba hablando hasta que escuchó que el maestro le dijo "Te espero después de clase" y se sentó en un lugar vacío al final de la fila.

Lo que si notó fue que durante toda la clase, Mr Schue lo veía como si aún no creyera que lo del día de ayer no había sido sólo un sueño.

Aguantó las miradas incómodamente pero sintió un alivio enorme cuando el timbre por fin sonó.

Espero a que todos salieran y se dirigió al escritorio del maestro.

-¿Qué ocurre Mr Schue? –

-Wow. En realidad cuando desperté esta mañana esperaba que todo esto hubiera sido un sueño – le dijo el profesor con una sonrisa tímida

-Si.. lo noté por como me miraba- reía el jóven moreno

-¡Hey! No todos los días una de tus alumnas se transforma en hombre. – Se reía también el maestro de pelo rizado-

-¿Te esperamos esta tarde para ensayo? – le preguntó una vez recuperada la compostura

-Si. Claro que si. No me perdería un ensayo por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera por una transformación mágica- Le dio una última sonrisa y salió del aula.


End file.
